


get it before it goes to waste

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Omegle, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, au for cc anon where they dont know each other and meet on omegle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: “Fuck off,” The man says, clearly flustered from being caught off guard. Even through the shitty webcam quality Omegle always seems to have, Josh can see that he’s embarrassed.“Well that’s not very nice, mate.” Josh says, amused, before he’s suddenly noticing just how gorgeous this man seems to be. With soft hair and doe-like eyes, parted lips and a voice he’s barely heard that already makes Josh’s stomach twist. He’s gorgeous, simply just that, and Josh feels himself swallow at the realisation.





	get it before it goes to waste

**Author's Note:**

> for cc anon x
> 
> josh is starting out yt in this cos i said so (and bc by the time i realised i wrote it, i had almost finished)
> 
> i also got a bit…..carried away with george in this kind-of au so. Sweats. apologies for that
> 
> title from broken bones by crx

Josh had thought Omegle was meant to be the Holy Grail of YouTube videos, something to pick up a few more views, and gain some subs while he’s at it – next to Reddit videos at least. But he’s not fallen that low so early in his hopeful career as to read out funny posts that have been slightly twisted on the truth to milk a few more upvotes on them – yet. Josh hopes he never falls that low.

But Omegle isn’t that bad, if he disregards the occasional dick showing up on the other person’s cam, or the blank-faced people that instantly skip past him. There’s been some decent people already that have played along for the sake of the video, and others that played along for the sake of playing along.

He’s just skipped past another dick on his screen, then a kid having an argument with his parents about going on sex pest cam websites, before Josh finally finds himself looking at a completely _normal_ person that doesn’t have his cock out for no reason.

Josh almost forgets he’s recording for a moment looking at this bloke distracted by his phone in his lap, the slight curls of his hair the only thing Josh can properly see. They’re cute, is Josh’s first thought, and his second thought is that he probably shouldn’t stare at an unaware stranger.

“Uh, hey,” Josh breaks the ice awkwardly, watching as the man stumbles to catch his phone before looking up when Josh stifles a laugh. “You alright there?”

“Fuck off,” The man says, clearly flustered from being caught off guard. Even through the shitty webcam quality Omegle always seems to have, Josh can see that he’s embarrassed.

“Well that’s not very nice, mate.” Josh says, amused, before he’s suddenly noticing just how gorgeous this man seems to be. With soft hair and doe-like eyes, parted lips and a voice he’s barely heard that already makes Josh’s stomach twist. He’s gorgeous, simply just that, and Josh feels himself swallow at the realisation.

The man squints at him briefly, seeming momentarily suspicious. “Do I know you? You look like, I dunno, familiar.”

“Uh, I do YouTube?” Josh offers, “My username’s Joshy. I’m recording right now too.” He says, adding a light shrug to his words when the bloke suddenly sits up a bit.

“Can you cut me out?” He asks, suddenly sounding worried. “It’s just a privacy thing, just don’t want weird schoolmates finding me and stuff like that. Not like you would probably get anything entertaining out of me anyway.”

Josh laughs, making him look up and squint again. “You were plenty entertaining earlier when you jumped like you’re playing a 2014 jumpscare game.” He grins, making the man sigh at him. “ _But_ I suppose I can cut you out.”

“Fantastic,” The man says, monotone enough that Josh stifles another laugh that goes purposely ignored. “I’m George, by the way. ‘Cause you said you’re...Joshy and everything.”

“God, that’s such an old man name.” Josh scoffs and shakes his head, leaning back in his seat and eyeing his recording software. George didn’t seem to mind that, just that Josh edit him out the video. A part of him wants to see this man again, even if it’s briefly as he cuts George out the video.

“Wow, cheers. You really know how to charm all the lads then, don’t you?” George scoffs, leaning his chin on his palm as he watches the screen, tilting slightly in his stance.

Josh raises his eyebrows at the other man. “You wanting me to charm you? Sweep you off your feet? I don’t really think Omegle’s the place for that, mate – what with all the, y’know, willies flying everywhere.”

“The–“ George pauses, looking considering for a second as he thinks about what Josh just said. “The willies flying everywhere?”

“You know what I mean.” Josh sighs and watches as George does half of a double take and shakes his head, choosing not to question it further. “So what’s a lovely, vulnerable pretty boy like you doing on a filthy website like this?”

George’s lips – _God, his lips_ , Josh thinks – upturn slightly in an amused, disbelieving smile. “I’m a big alpha male, me. Not vulnerable or pretty. I don't really think any of those fit me, except ‘boy’. You fancy them or something, Joshy?”

Josh scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Might do. Or maybe it’s just boys like you that I fancy.”

“Wow, way to make me swoon, Joshua.” George grins, cheeks looking slightly pink in the fuzzy camera quality, and the sudden name change almost takes Josh by surprise. “And what is it about ‘ _boys like me_ ’ that you fancy?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, mate.” Josh answers, which the other man doesn’t push further. “You never answered my question.”

“You didn’t answer mine,” George says quickly in return, and Josh finds himself almost at a stalemate. “Answer mine and maybe I’ll answer yours.”

“‘Maybe’?” Josh sighs slowly, raising an eyebrow at the man that looks far too pleased with himself now.

“If I’m feeling nice,” George hums, knowing he’s won this. Josh hates to admit even to himself that he actually has. “You’re not the only one who has a weak spot for pretty boys, Josh.” He says it softly, a hidden edge to his voice that Josh finds himself inhaling at. His voice that Josh, even after maybe five minutes, already finds endearing in the scariest possible way, and it’s something that will surely haunt him for many nights to come. The words on their own are enough to make his stomach turn, but George’s tone digs deep into him and latch on.

“What do you want to hear?” Josh asks after a moment.

George’s grin grows. “How about what you think of me? Of ‘pretty boys like me’?”

Josh knows he’s being drawn into something here, something potentially dangerous. George could secretly be a viewer looking to ruin his career, or maybe he just wants to leak far too much information than Josh wants revealed – at least right now. But he looks genuinely intrigued by the questions, by Josh, glowing in the light of his lamp and eyes dark as Josh fixates on them.

“I think you’re pretty, obviously.” Josh scoffs, “I’m not exactly blind, am I?”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” George tuts like he’s disappointed, but his smirk never falls from his face regardless of his tone. “Tell me, Josh.”

“You’re fucking gorgeous, then. Is that what you want to hear?” Josh sighs, giving into this boy’s charms far too easily for his own liking. “You want me to talk about how you’re probably the fittest guy to ever set foot near Omegle?”

“Didn’t your mum ever tell you not to talk to strangers, Joshy?” George tuts again, his mocking much clearer this time. “But thanks, though I’m sure the guys with massive six-packs and biceps bigger than my head would disagree.”

Josh laughs, unashamedly, and pretends to squint at his screen. “Are you sure? Looks like your biceps are fucking huge from my side, mate.”

“Not the only thing that’s huge,” George says offhandedly, very much a joke that Josh almost laughs at until he catches the look on the other man’s face. It’s...sultry – a word Josh probably hasn’t even thought of since Year 10 English class – and it makes something heated and slow fill his stomach.

“You wanna put your money where your mouth is?” Josh laughs weakly, hoping it sounds more like a joke than he intends it to be. He’s slightly ashamed to admit that this stranger he met less than half an hour ago has already caught his attention, making his blood hum beneath his skin and eyes stick to the pink curve of his lips.

George laughs, sounding less humoured and more amused by Josh’s poor attempt at whatever flirting this is. “You wanna put your mouth somewhere else, big boy?”

Josh sputters briefly, watching as George’s smirk returns to full fruition at the reaction. “Big boy?” He questions and makes a face.

“Well, are you not around the height of six foot two?” The other man asks him innocently, voice crackling on the mic slightly as he settles back into his desk chair.

“You looking me up there, George?” Josh feels a bit smug at that, for some reason, knowing George is curious enough to look up his name online.

“Well, I need to check if there’s some poor bloke or girl out there that would break up with you for this, don’t I?” George tuts and seemingly closes a tab when his mouse clicks, before resting his hand on his stomach just out of shot.

Josh snorts almost bitterly at that. “Nah, nobody out there to expose me for stuff like that. I’m a very good boy, George.”

“I’m sure,” George hums in response and his arm moves downwards, his eyes darting between what Josh assumes to be his own cam and Josh’s. “That means you won’t mind if I show you something?”

“Is ‘something’ what I think you’re saying it is?” Josh asks, trying not to let the hope shine through in his voice.

George makes a soft noise in his throat, similar to one a cat might make out of contentment, and Josh feels his chest go fuzzy at the sound of it. But it soon morphs into something deeper, clawing, when he sees George sit up on his knees in the chair. He’s got a pair of black lace panties hugging his hips, matching his plain black shirt, barely hiding the swell of his cock beneath the material; Josh fails to hide the breath he intakes when he sees it, and George looks much too pleased with himself at that.

“Maybe I might have been on here for...less than family friendly purposes,” He says, “To answer your question from earlier, since you answered mine.” George murmurs softly, pushing up the hem of his shirt to expose the softness of his stomach.

“Christ,” Josh hisses out, eyes glued to the hand not holding up his shirt that’s travelling down his stomach to the hem of the panties. “Didn’t think you were filthy, looking at you.”

“And ‘m not,” George says simply, turning in the chair so his forearms can rest on the back of it and his ass is predominantly shown on the camera. “Nothing filthy about wanting to have strangers appreciate you, is there?”

“I guess not,” Josh murmurs, watching as both of the boy’s hands trail down the arch of his lower back to start a slow slide of the panties down to his thighs. “Just...didn’t expect this really.”

George pauses for a moment, blinking as he processes the words Josh just said. “Is this...okay? I’ve not, like, gone and fucked up your recording with this or made you uncomfortable, have I?”

“God, fuck, no.” Josh instantly spits out like it’s a venom, but instead it’s reassurance for the other man. “No, trust me. I don’t have any issues with this at _all_.”

The other man nods, letting out a heavy breath as he nods again. “Good,” He says finally, fingers toying with the black lace hem. “So you want this?”

“What are you implying?” Josh wonders, hating how easily George, this man he barely knows at all, has got his cock throbbing in his sweats just from a few words and a pair of panties.

“I’m implying many things right now, Joshy. Just depends if you want to take the fucking bait and let me show you.” George hums and bends over enough to show off the curve of his cheeks when he starts sliding the panties down his hips.

Josh nods absently, his mind blanking the second he sees what’s beneath the lace material. “So you’re telling me that you were gonna show _this_ to random old blokes on Omegle?” He sighs, reluctantly gripping his cock through his sweats with only mild regret. Plenty of strangers do this together, he reassures himself, and there’s barely a difference between this and fucking a stranger from a club, if you exclude the physical differences.

“I’m not having any old blokes look at this.” George rolls his eyes, still somehow in shot, and bends over the chair a bit more so Josh can get a good view of the baby blue vibrator stuffed inside him. “You’re probably the first guy I’ve wanted to show this to within a second of seeing you. Usually takes a good minute or two for me to warm up to ‘em.”

“God,” Josh groans and watches as thin, short fingers reach back to spread one of George’s cheeks. “Well, I certainly appreciate that. You don’t seem like the big alpha male I thought you were before, though.”

George hums a laugh and reaches for something on his desk, coming back with something in his hands that’s a matching shade of blue as the vibrator. “Trust me, Joshy, I’d have you on your knees in a second if I were there.” He says, almost threateningly, and Josh makes an odd strangled noise at the idea of it. He wants George here with him so badly, so he can touch his smooth skin and see the curve of his inviting lips in person.

“You wanna prove it?” Josh challenges, mimicking his earlier tone when he asked almost the same thing. “Bet you can’t, a short arse like you.”

“You’d be surprised,” George grins at him, half hidden by the angle he’s looking at the screen at, lip coming between his teeth when the baby blue remote to the vibrator is toyed with in his hands. “Would love to see such a pretty face like yours between my legs, Josh.”

Josh hisses out a curse and pulls at the hem of his sweats, about to do the same to his boxers before George gasps out a protest.

“Wait,” The man sighs, his own hand coming between his legs to grasp at his own cock. It’s leaking slightly, pre-cum dribbling from the head everytime the frequency increases on the setting George has the vibrator on. “Show me you too. Please?”

Josh nods shakily, eyeing his recording software before looking back at the screen. He doesn’t want to lose this boy, evidence that somebody like George can exist, and he can easily clip it and edit this out later. So he tilts his camera down so his crotch is in frame too, the only loss being most of his hair from the frame.

“Much better,” George sighs contentedly, leaning the arm holding the remote to the toy on the back of the chair and resting his face on it after. “You gonna show me what I do to you now?” He asks almost impatiently.

“If I knew you were such a slut when you appeared on my screen…” Josh starts, but pauses when he cups himself through his black boxers. It shows off the thickness of his cock on the camera, how he’s already so affected by George.

“Yeah?” George grins at him, amused. “What would you have done if you knew?”

Josh hums and peels down the hem of his boxers, instantly curling a relieving hand around the base of his cock with a soft exhale. “Probably would’ve begged for your Skype or something, or at least your Twitter.”

The boy laughs at that, moving to sit back properly on the chair and pulling up his panties in the process. His cock is still clearly visible, pushing at the hem of the underwear and wetting it lightly. “Might need to beg a little harder then, Joshy.”

“You’re such a tease,” Josh attempts to joke, but it comes off more serious than he wanted, a groan tainting his words as he feels the veins beneath his fingers pulse at the sight of George’s small hands delicately toy with himself through the black lace.

“I know,” George grins, “I know. But you love it. Who knew I would meet a Fortnite YouTuber today who likes to get off to boys in panties on Omegle?”

Josh shakes his head with an airy laugh, eyes fixated heavily on the other man’s cock and hands. “Who knew I would meet a whore who likes to show off for people on Omegle?” He returns the sentiment, making a sudden gasp fall from George’s lips. The hum of the vibrator is louder now; whatever setting George has put it on, plus the addition of him sitting back fully onto the chair, is easily overshadowing any words Josh could come out with right now.

“You like that?” Josh questions, “You like me calling you a whore?”

George gasps again, much more shaky this time, and nods in agreement while his hand fiddles with the blue remote in his hand. “Can’t blame me if I do with a voice like yours to listen to. I might have to watch a few of your videos later.”

Josh groans at how unkempt the other man’s words now sound, almost like he’s about to stumble over vowels and syllables any second if he says any more than that. He can’t deny that he’s close already, a swirling mix of arousal and heat and need in his abdomen that soon makes his fingertips go fuzzy under his own touch. The idea of George watching a video of his later, just to hear his voice, makes Josh a little dizzy.

“Fuck, George,” Josh hisses out when he thumbs at his head, his hips pushing up into his fist quickly after when he jolts with the sensitivity. “You’re–Fuck, you’re really fucking gorgeous.”

George huffs a soft laugh, adjusting something on the remote before he whimpers quietly as the toy inside him grows louder. “You’re gonna come,” He states as if he’s just figured it out, like it wasn’t obvious before. “I can see how wet you are, Joshy.”

Josh groans, words unfindable as he fucks his own fist to the sight of this boy in black panties and grinding down in his seat against a vibrator. His luck is immeasurable, he’s realising, at finding such a thing on as shitty a website as Omegle.

George was right too; he comes quickly after it’s mentioned, eyes blinking open to see the other man grip himself desperately through the black lace as cum spills down Josh’s fingers and sticks uncomfortably to the meeting point of his sweats and his skin.

It’s when he’s blinking away the post-orgasm haze clouding his vision and thoughts that Josh notices the boy on his screen is coming too, gasping his name and tensing beneath his own touch, pushing down against the chair to milk the vibrations inside him for what it’s worth. He’s pretty even like this, Josh thinks, when George is panting and covered in a mess of his own making.

“Hope you enjoy the rest of your video, Joshy.” George says suddenly, cutting into the silence of calming breaths with a coy grin before he’s disconnected from the video chat.

Josh is initially disappointed by the sudden disappearance of the other man, regretting not asking him for any way to contact him. It was like a once in a lifetime opportunity, and not just because George very welcomingly got more than just his cock out on cam.

But it’s then, as Josh cleans up with a couple of tissues from his desk and writes down the recording times to cut out later, that he realises there’s something written into the chat on the window. It’s a username, obviously, but it doesn’t say to what or where. It’s a taunting hint for Josh to find George, if he wants to.

Josh writes it down too regardless, and hopes to everything he holds dear that he finds the man again on the first social media he can think of once he’s done recording this video.


End file.
